Reedemer
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: Vegeta tiene que lidiar con un reto inesperado ¡Su nuevo trabajo! Continuacion de: Muerto al llegar
1. La peor pesadilla

CAPITULO 1

LA PEOR PESADILLA 

__

DEDICADO A:

RENE GARCIA (Quien presta su voz a Vegeta en Dragon Ball Z y GT, también a Hyoga en Saint Seiya, al talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragui, al genial Dennis Finch en Just shoot me!, a Keanu Reeves en "Un paseo por las nubes", a Kaine Blueriver en Lost Universe, al gran Boscorelli en Third Watch (ni yo misma entiendo por que me gusta ese tipo), ¡Y hasta a Sir Paul McCartney en un capitulo de Los Simpsons! ^-^, y a muchos mas pero no me acuerdo de cuantos ni quienes. Si no fuera por el, ninguno de los personajes arriba mencionados me gustaría tanto (bueno, Paul McCartney si), y estoy segura de que mucha gente esta de acuerdo conmigo (Especialmente Nancy, la Blue Meanie Mayor, aun recuerdo como se puso a brincar en una convención, gritando ¡Es Rene Garcia! ¡Es Rene Garcia!)

- Se le ha mandado llamar de nuevo para algo de suma importancia.

- Hmmp ¿Y de que se trata Rachel?

- ¿Ya me esta tuteando Príncipe Vegeta?

- ...

Rachel suspiró y le entrego un folder amarillo, un bolígrafo de tinta azul, y un manual.

- Ahora es parte del equipo de cazadores celestiales, debe de atenerse a ciertas reglas si quiere su licencia para portar armas y sus permisos de cacería.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! Pero si hasta ahora no me habías dicho nada al respecto, ni siquiera la primera vez que vine a tu oficina, ni cuando...

- Fue porque la situación me hizo tomar ciertas medidas, además usted amerita mucha consideración, pero ya me parece tiempo de que le aceptemos oficialmente entre nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros? - pregunto sarcásticamente Vegeta, recordando que la GRAN mayoría de los cazadores celestiales son mujeres.

Rachel trato de ignorar el tono de su voz. Desde que le conoció lo había encontrado interesante, o algo como eso. Para ella fue fácil ver que la característica principal del príncipe era el orgullo (N. de P. S.: Eso es obvio para cualquiera que haya visto la serie ^-^), pero le divertía que a pesar del gran tamaño de esa característica se sonrojaba con facilidad. Trato de entender el porque de su forma de ser. Además sabia que un guerrero como el seria una adición importante a sus fuerzas. Pero tenia que bajarle un poco su soberbia y su tono altanero, adaptarlo a ciertas reglas.

- Esto que le estoy dando es importante ¿entiende?. Ese folder contiene una solicitud y requisitos básicos que debe llenar, el manual contiene el reglamento que todo cazador debe seguir y es indispensable que lo conozca ¿esta claro?

- Y supongamos que no me interesa ser un Cazador Celestial ni quiero saber nada de requisitos ni reglas...

- En ese caso, en este instante debe quitarse y entregarme armas y armadura, y si no lo hace por las buenas, encontraremos la manera de tomarlas.

Esto se lo dijo sin variar en nada el amable tono de su voz y sin embargo Vegeta sintió un escalofrío, de pronto no quiso saber si la paciencia de Rachel tenia un limite, ni quería problemas con ella. Además, no le gustaba la idea de que lo separaran de sus armas.

Con desgana tomo lo que ella le ofrecía.

- ¿Y bien? - pregunto el príncipe.

- Llene la solicitud y después la lleva a las oficinas centrales, allí le darán una ficha para que presente su examen y una solicitud formal, para que obtenga su licencia de aprendizaje

- ¡¿Examen?! ¡¿Una licencia de aprendiz?! ¡¿A mi?! - pregunto escandalizado Vegeta - ¡¿Pero es que no recuerdas con quien estas hablando?!

- Supongo que no sabrá como llegar a las oficinas centrales, lo enviare con mucho gusto, allá podrá llenar la solicitud, que tenga un buen día - dijo haciendo un ademan con las manos.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Escuchaste lo que te...?!

En un instante se encontraba en las puertas de cristal de otro edificio, atestado de cazadores.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios?! - masculló el príncipe en voz alta - ¿Donde diablos estoy?

Algunas chicas que iban entrando le dirigieron miradas de reproche por su modo de comportarse. Al sentirse observado hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse.

"Deben ser las oficinas centrales" penso. "Bah, en realidad no tengo porque hacerlo. Yo, un príncipe, en un lugar de estos".

Miro hacia todos lados, indeciso.

"En fin".

Intento entrar, en la puerta estaba de guardia una chica rubia, que le cerro el paso con su espada.

- Alto ¿Que no sabes que esta prohibido entrar armado en las oficinas centrales? - le dijo con brusquedad.

- ¡¿Que?!

- Ya escuchaste.

Vegeta suspiro, con un gesto su armadura y armas desaparecieron, y quedo vestido con su traje azul de costumbre.

- ¿Satisfecha? ¿Ya puedo pasar?

La chica sonrío y le dijo en otro tono:

- Adelante. Es la primera vez que vienes ¿verdad? ¿Podría saber tu nombre y asunto? Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

- Mi nombre es Vegeta, vengo a entregar una solicitud y sacar una ficha.

- ¡¿Vegeta?! ¡No! ¿O si? ¿Deveras? Entonces eres el...

Vegeta le dijo claramente con la mirada que podía ahorrarse lo que sea que iba a decir.

- Lo siento... (Ejem) Tienes que ir por los elevadores o por las escaleras, cualquier otro método como volar o teletransportacion esta prohibido, es en el quinto piso, saliendo a mano derecha.

- Eeh... mmm... gracias... señorita...

- Ireul. Mi nombre es Ireul, de seguridad. Hasta luego Príncipe Vegeta.

Vegeta hizo lo que le indico, al llegar a la puerta del elevador estuvo a punto de dar la media vuelta e irse, estaban atestadisimos, y se hacia una confusión entre chicas con papeles en la mano y/o portafolios que querían subir y chicas con portafolios y/o mas papeles que querían bajar.

(Comentarios entre la multitud)

- ¡Antes de entrar deje salir!

- ¡No empujen!

- ¡Por favor déjenme pasar! ¡Es urgente!

- ¡Mi arete! ¡Mi arete! ¡No jalen!

- ¡Voy hasta el ultimo piso! ¡Tengo que tomar el elevador!

- ¡Permiso! ¡Permiso!

- ¡¡¡$%&#/!!!

- ¡Cuidado con ese lenguaje!

- Pues ¡¡¡&%#$!!

Cuando Vegeta por fin logro entrar, lo empujaron hasta el fondo y no alcanzo a pulsar el numero en los controles.

- ¿Alguien va al quinto piso? - preguntó, sin obtener respuesta.

Intento avanzar para pulsar el botón, cuidadosamente se abrió paso tratando de no empujar demasiado a nadie. De pronto, sin deberla ni temerla, recibió una fuerte cachetada.

- ¡¡¿QUE TE HAS CREIDO?!! ¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! ¡YO NO HICE NADA!

- ¡ERES EL UNICO AQUI QUE PUDO HABERSE PROPASADO CONMIGO! ¡GUSANO!

- ¡ESO QUISIERAS! ¡ESTUVIERAS TAN BUE...!

Otra cachetada, después forcejeos e insultos. Cuando por fin se abrieron las puertas Vegeta fue prácticamente empujado fuera, salió poniéndose las manos en las mejillas.

"Con razón no dejan entrar a nadie armado, viejas locas. ¿Que piso es este?"

Era el diez.

Vegeta decidió bajar por las escaleras de emergencia en lugar de arriesgarse a otro tratamiento similar. Al llegar había una fila de tamaño considerable frente a las ventanillas. Estuvo a punto de soltar improperios pero se contuvo.

"¡Yo haciendo fila! ¡Nada mas eso me faltaba!"

Mientras permanecía formado llenó su solicitud, la cual entre la planta baja y el elevador, se había hecho chicharrón. La alisó con impaciencia.

"No creo que me digan nada".

La espera formado se le hizo eterna, murmuraba entre dientes y sus compañeras de fila bostezaban.

Por fin estaba apunto de llegar.

- Él que sigue - dijo el de la ventanilla.

Vegeta le mostró su solicitud.

- ¿Asunto? - pregunto el de la ventanilla.

- Vengo a entregar una solicitud y sacar una ficha para examen - echando mano de sus ultimas gotas de paciencia.

- ¿Cazador?

- Si, para cazador.

- Aquí tiene - le dio unos papeles a cambio del suyo -. Llene esto, vaya a sacar unas copias porque cada papel debe presentarlo por triplicado, en el octavo piso. Él que sigue.

- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo sin poderlo creer - ¿Copias? ¿Triplicado?

- Si, copias. La copiadora esta en el tercer piso. Él que sigue.

Vegeta demostró tener fuerza de voluntad. Tomo sus papeles sin decir una palabra, pero estaba pálido de rabia. Mecánicamente se dirigió a elevador. De bajada estaba tan atestado como cuando subió, y lo dejaron en el segundo piso. Al llegar por las escaleras al tercer piso tuvo que hacer fila para la copiadora, y le prestaron una pluma para que llenara sus papeles porque la otra se le perdió. Trato de proteger esos papeles con su vida, pero no sirvió de nada porque de nuevo en el elevador los arrugaron todos. Llegó otra vez al piso diez y bajó hasta el ocho. Otra ventanillas, cuando llegó le entrego los papeles a la señorita que atendía.

- Mmjm... mmjm - decía la señorita examinándolos -. Muy bien - escribió unos datos en su computadora y los imprimió -. Presente esto en el piso doce, ahí le darán su ficha y le dirán cuando es el examen. Él que sigue.

"@$%&/# ¿Que no pueden poner todo en el mismo piso?" pensaba Vegeta.

Elevador. Gracias a que se aferro a los controles con las uñas (prácticamente) pudo llegara a su destino en el primer intento. Otra fila larguisima. Para variar un poco se atrevió a hacer una pregunta a la chica que tenia delante de él.

- ¿Todo el mundo viene a pedir su primera licencia de cacería?

- No - le contesto la chica -. La mayoría vienen a retramitar permisos. 

- ...

Faltaban solo dos personas para que Vegeta fuera atendido y por fin (¡Por fin!) pudiera largarse, cuando la señorita de la ventanilla elevo la voz para decir:

- Eso es todo por hoy, ya no atenderemos a nadie mas. Hasta mañana.

Una tempestad de rayos y truenos se desato dentro de Vegeta y nadie lo noto. Lo único que alguien pudo llegar a ver fue que se puso pálido y después rojo, pero solo un poco. Se dirigió a largos pasos hacia la puerta del elevador, donde esperó con la mirada perdida en el infinito, hasta que pudo entrar. Una vez dentro, quedo en medio de toda la gente, apretado. De repente, un escalofrío, un presagio de muerte, un ataque de rabia, la deshonra que marcaría su vida para siempre, la impresión de ir por la carretera rumbo al infierno a toda velocidad, y, tal vez, entre todo ello, una ligera sensación que alimentaria un poco su vanidad, pero esto ultimo perdido y diluido entre todo lo demás. Por un momento entendió la indignación de la chica que lo había abofeteado anteriormente. Intento moverse desesperadamente, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, trato de girar la cabeza para saber quien se había atrevido, pero no pudo, le faltaba el aire y todo le daba vueltas. Pudo haber abierto la boca para protestar, pero considero que la situación ya era lo suficientemente vergonzosa como para añadirle el extra de que alguien mas se enterara. Al salir trato de averiguar quien había sido, pero no lo consiguió. Después, sus piernas se movieron solas hasta llevarlo a la salida del edificio. Ireul aun seguía en su puesto y le hizo un gesto de despedida, Vegeta nunca pudo recordar si le había correspondido o no.

Al llegar Capsule Corp., y ver a Bulma, no supo si desquitar con ella su mal humor por el peor día de su vida o tirarse en su regazo y contarle lo que había sufrido. Al final de cuentas, solo pidió de comer.

Al día siguiente, Ireul miraba divertida a la figura que daba vueltas indecisa frente a la puerta de las oficinas centrales. Vegeta simplemente no se animaba a entrar. 

"¡Es inconcebible que yo, un príncipe halla sufrido semejante humillación!" pensaba "¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tengo que volver a entrar y arriesgarme a otra vergüenza similar solo por una mugrosa licencia de aprendizaje? ¿El gran Vegeta con una licencia de aprendizaje?"

Una risita lo saco de sus pensamientos, se sonrojo al descubrir los ojos de Ireul fijos en el.

"¿Que me esta viendo? Nada. Solo que estoy dando vueltas como idiota y que soy un maldito cobarde por no querer entrar. Eso es lo que esta viendo". Se dijo a si mismo.

Desarmado y con la actitud y porte del príncipe y gran guerrero que es, entro al edificio.

Una vez en el piso doce, después de bajar del quince, cuidándose las espaldas en el elevador, se formo en la fila, que le pareció aun mas larga que la del día anterior.

- El que sigue - dijo la señorita de la ventanilla.

"Bueno ¿Pero es que no se saben otra frase?" se preguntó Vegeta.

- El que sigue - insistió

- Soy yo - Vegeta le presento el papel que le habían dado con anterioridad, la señorita lo tomo y con los datos impresos lo busco en la computadora.

- Mmhm, ¿Vegeta?

- Si, ese es mi nombre.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿? Si.

- ¿De veras?

- Si.

- ¿No miente?

- No.

- ¿Esta usted seguro?

- ¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Cómo no me voy a saber mi propio nombre?

- Esta bien, no se enoje. Es solo que, bueno... usted sabe... señor Redee... (ejem) ¿Licencia de cacería?

- Vengo a pedirla por primera vez.

- ¿Licencia para portar armas?

- También vengo a pedirla.

- ¿Licencia para viajar por el pulso?

- También vengo por ella.

- Si aquí esta tu solicitud - dijo examinando la pantalla -, mmhm, mmhm, vienes muy recomendado. Vienes de parte de Rachel.

"¿Rachel?"

- Permiso provisional extraordinario emitido por un influyente, mmhm, mmhm, ¡Vaya! Miren lo que dice aquí... mmhm, esto es increíble. Mmhm, en mi opinión usted no necesita tanta recomendación, pero eso ayuda.

"Si vuelve a hacer 'mmhm', le vuelo la cabeza"

- Voy a darte fecha para examen, guía de estudio y numero de cuenta, este numero es importante ya que es con el que harás tus tramites de ahora en adelante, no lo podrás cambiar, yo te recomiendo que lo memorices.

Le dio un papel con lo mencionado y un pequeño cuadernillo.

- El que sigue.

En el pasillo Vegeta examino su numero: 01052310812015120

- 0105231...* ¿y luego? ¿A donde tengo que presentar mi examen?

Al llegar a la planta baja y salir, todavía no le hallaba la onda al numero que le dieron. 

- ¿Ya estuvo, Vegeta? - le pregunto Ireul.

El Príncipe tuvo un sobresalto, por el tono de voz y la expresión.

- Ehh... yo... si... ¡por fin terminó!

- Supongo que ahora presentaras tu examen...

- Si.

- ¿Ya sabes donde?

- ...

- Es en el "Insti"

- ¿"Insti"?

- Si, es la forma en que le decimos todos porque el nombre es un poco largo.

- ¿Como llego?

- Esta en frente de la Biblioteca central, el Insti es el edificio grande y de forma circular. 

- ¿Biblioteca? Tampoco tengo idea de como llegar a ella, ni planeo pararme por ese lugar.

- Pues vas a tener que ir... los libros que necesitas para pasar el examen se encuentran ahí.

- ...

Ireul pacientemente le explico la forma de llegar a los mencionados edificios. Una vez que Vegeta asimilo lo que le dijo, decidió ir lo mas pronto posible, antes de que sucediera algún otro evento que lo hiciera arrepentirse.

La Biblioteca central era un edificio cuadrado y con extrañas pinturas en la fachada. Vegeta se quedo viéndolo como menso alrededor de una hora, tratando de hallarle forma a las figuras, hasta que llego a la conclusión de que nunca podría entender el arte y que además esa actividad era una perdida de tiempo. Lo que mas le sorprendió es que a pesar de encontrarse lleno, el lugar era muy silencioso. En la entrada había un letrero que decía que estaba prohibido entrar armado, hablar en voz alta, correr, hacer ruidos fuertes e introducir alimentos y/o bebidas. Abajo de lo anterior, estaba escrito entre paréntesis y con letras pequeñas "El helado también se considera alimento".

Vegeta le echo un vistazo a la bibliografía de su guía de estudio y se dirigió a los ficheros electrónicos, cinco computadoras cada una con su correspondiente fila esperando turno para usarlos. Se formo en la que le pareció mas corta pero entró en acción la Ley de Murphy: era la que avanzaba mas lento.

Vegeta buscaba un libro según el numero que le había salido en el fichero electrónico.

"Sección N, fila C, numero 650. NC 650. Bueno, ya que llegue hasta este punto, que remedio, voy a buscarlo" pensaba mientras pasaba la vista por los estantes "Según el letrero es aquí y aquí esta el NC 647... NC 648... NC 649... NC 651... ¿NC 651? ¿Y el otro?" se puso a repasar los estantes otra vez y otra hasta que se convenció a si mismo que no estaba el libro que buscaba. Se dirigió a la encargada del piso, la típica bibliotecaria con lentes de fondo de botella y chongo apretado.

- Oiga, falta un libro.

- ¿Que?

- Que falta un libro, clave NC 650.

- Ah si, un momento - la bibliotecaria se ajusto sus lentes y procedió a buscar la clave en su computadora personal, pero lo hacia tan despacio que Vegeta se desespero.

- Es uno de los de teoría básica de cacería, fíjate que ya están todos prestados y el único que tenemos de reserva debe de estar por aquí, solo que alguien lo esta ocupando en este momento, hijito.

En la cabeza de Vegeta pasaron rápidamente las palabras teoría básica, todos prestados, por aquí, alguien lo esta ocupando, y finalmente, hijito.

- ¡¡¿QUE?!! ¿COMO ME DIJO?

Coro de la Biblioteca: Ssshhh.

- Regresa mas tarde, como por ejemplo cuando hayas aprendido modales, hijito

Por fin se desocupo el susodicho libro y Vegeta se había aburrido de lo lindo checando otros ejemplares que no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba buscando. Con toda la calma del mundo procedió a sentarse a una mesa y se resigno a que se seguiría aburriendo. Apenas abrió el tomo, la primera pagina decía "Le dedico este libro a...", y eso fue todo lo que pudo leer, se escucho algo semejante a un cañonazo y después una porra estruendosa que cimbró los vidrios de la biblioteca. Varios cazadores se levantaron precipitadamente de sus asientos y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para salir al lugar de donde provenía el escándalo.

"¿Pero que demonios...?" pensó Vegeta. 

Trato de ignorarlo y concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo, pero el ruido se incrementaba a cada momento. Ni siquiera pudo saber a quien le dedicaban el libro, no lo dejaban escuchar lo que pensaba.

Al salir hecho una furia del edificio se encontró con el espectáculo de tres bandos en pugna lanzando petardos y porras intercaladas con palabrotas y juramentos. Gracias al cielo nadie estaba armado porque los ánimos se encontraban tan exaltados que hubiera sido una carnicería. A falta de espadas y lanzas dimensionales agarraron cualquier cosa como proyectil: palos, piedras, botellas.

Vegeta se elevo hasta la altura en que pudo dominar el área de la bronca con la vista, y con toda su ira, contenida por demasiado tiempo, gritó:

- ¡¡¡A VER SI YA SE CALLAN BRUJAS ESCANDALOSAS!!!

- ¡¡¡BAJA A CALLARNOS SI ERES TAN HOMBRE!!! ¡¡¡CHAPARRO!!! - le respondieron acompañando las palabras con una lluvia de piedras, justo lo que se necesitaba.

Gritos entre la multitud:

- ¡¡¡$%&/ LOS DE ENFRENTE!!!

- EEEEEERRROOOOOSSSSS EEEEERRRRROOOOSSS

- CUANDO YO ME MUERA...

- ¡¡¡@#\$%& INSECTOS!!!

- ...HE DEJADO DICHO... EN MI TESTAMENTO QUE ME HAN DE ENTERRAAAR...

- ¡¡¡=/&%$\ SABANDIJAS!!

- ¡¡ HIJAS DE LA @#$%&\!!!!!!!

- ...QUE ME HAN DE ENTERRAAAR...

- ¡¡¡"$%&/\@#!!! SU JEFA!!!

- EL QUE NO BRINQUE ES #@/$!!!! EL QUE NO BRINQUE ES #@/$!!!! 

- ...CERCAS DE UNA PREPA... LEJOS DE UNA VOCA...

- ¡¡DURO!! ¡¡DURO!!

- ¡ME DOY! ¡ME DOY! ¡YA NO TIREN PIEDRA... ! (¡ZOCK!)

- EEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOSSSSSS

- ... YYYYYYYYYYY MIIIIIIIII BAAANDEROLAA...

Golpes varios, botellazos, ruidos de cristales rotos, un final flash por ahí, los petardazos sonaban cada vez mas fuerte y el caos se incrementaba. Como Vegeta no pertenecía a ningún bando repartía golpes sin ver, claro que se los regresaban de todos lados. Estaban tan concentrados en romperse la cara, que nadie escucho las sirenas de policía que se acercaban peligrosamente.

Estabas en la cárcel

Y nadie fue ni pa´ darte una visita

Estabas en la cárcel

Y nadie fue ni pa´ darte una visita

Pobre de ti

Pobre de tiiiiiii

- ¿Quieres callarte mujer? Ya es lo suficientemente malo estar aquí dentro como para además estar escuchando tus alaridos.

- ¿Y acabar con el ambiente carcelario?

- A ver, ese de los pelos parados - grito la celadora -, aquí te buscan.

Rachel llego hasta la celda en la que se encontraba el príncipe. Vegeta se recargo en los barrotes.

- ¿Quiere explicarme que esta haciendo aquí Vegeta?

- Pues veraneando. ¿Que te parece que estoy haciendo?

- Lo único que le pedí fue que sacara una ficha y presentara un examen ¿Era tan difícil? Y cuando yo pensaba que usted estaría tomando con seriedad el unirse a los cazadores celestiales, y asumía la responsabilidad que corresponde a su categoría, me encuentro con que esta encerrado y tiene todo un repertorio de cargos.

- No creo que sea para tanto...

- Motín, daños a terceros, daños en propiedad ajena, ataque a las vías publicas de comunicación, terrorismo, vandalismo, resistirse al arresto y lesiones a representantes de la ley ¿Sabe a cuantos mando al hospital? Creo que no alcanza ni derecho a fianza. 

- Ni la necesito, si me fastidio lo suficiente vuelo las paredes de este basurero en pedazos.

- Por favor príncipe Vegeta, tenga un poco de calma, no es necesario que llegue a tanto, solo se metería en mas problemas, y de paso a mi también. 

Vegeta reflexiono.

- ¿En cuanto tiempo puedes sacarme de aquí?

- ¿Sacarlo? ¿Yo?

- Rachel, cuando vieron mis papeles me dijeron que estaba recomendado por un influyente. Piénsalo, tu puedes evitar que este lugar se reduzca a escombros ¿o no? Además, para eso tengo mi titulo honorario y todo eso, así te será mas fácil.

- ... Espere unos días, solo unos días. Le suplico que tenga paciencia, lo sacare de aquí sin necesidad de ninguna acción violenta.

- Solo unos días...

- Quedamos de acuerdo, ahora por favor cuídese.

- ¿De que?

- ¿Ya vio que es el único hombre por aquí? ¿Por que cree que le dieron una celda para usted solo? Y parece que todas esas lindas chicas tienen intenciones no muy sanas con usted. (En parte gracias a ese "Titulo Honorario" del que habla) ¿Que le parece?

- Déjame pensarlo... 

- ¬_¬U Mejor aproveche el tiempo, le traje algo que le servirá - dijo mostrándole un libro.

- ¡Es el que estaba buscando en la biblioteca!

- Y mire, también le traje una torta (N. de P.S.: ^-^)

- ...

Primer día (completo) en el tanque

Me fueron a vender un santo

Sin marco, sin cristal y sin vidriera

Me fueron a vender un santo

Sin marco, sin cristal y sin vidriera

La gente preguntaba que santo era

Y era el santo mas ching$%& de la galera

- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué demonios están...? ¿Quieren callarse? Cantan horrible - dijo Vegeta.

Varias voces le respondieron desde distintas celdas.

- Ay tu que delicado.

- Mejor cállate tu. 

- Si. Que-se-ca-llé, que-se-ca-llé.

- Quiero ver que el sabroso venga acá a callarnos.

- No seas aguado, aquí dentro no hay nada mejor que hacer.

- Eeeeeerrrroooooo.

- Eeeeeerrrroooooo.

- Arrgg, esta bien - se rindió Vegeta - Pero ¿se saben otra?

- ¿Te gustan las de Ricardo Arjona?

Segundo día en el tanque 

DÉJENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

SI ESTOY LLORANDO

Ni un consuelo estoy buscando

Quiero estar solo con mi doloooooor

Si me ven que a solas voy llorando

Es que estoy de pronto recordando

A UN AMOR QUE NO CONSIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OLVIDAR

- Ándale Vegeta, sal de ahí.

- No quiero.

- No puedes quedarte ahí encerrado durante todo el tiempo que permanezcas aquí.

- Si puedo.

- Ven al comedor, ya están sirviendo el almuerzo ¿No tienes hambre?

- ... No. (sonido de estomago gruñendo)

- ¬_¬U "Típico". 

Voces desde las demás celdas:

- ¡Óigame! que coyon me salió usted.

- ¿Es cierto que nos tienes miedo?

- Ya déjalo celadora, si no quiere salir que no salga.

- Nos-tiene-miedo, nos-tiene-miedo.

- Ya ni porque es el...

- ¡Cállense Brujas! - grito Vegeta - ¿Miedo? ¿Yo? Ahorita van a ver quien tiene miedo. 

Sin dudarlo mas salió de su celda y se dirigió al comedor, gruñendo y murmurando pestes en contra de los demás cazadores presos.

Tercer día en el tanque

Que te ha dado esa mujer

Que te tiene tan engreído

Querido amigo

Queriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiido amigo

- A ver Vegeta ¿Como esta eso de que iniciaste una revuelta? - le pregunto Rachel.

- Yo no inicie nada, no hice nada para que sucediera lo que...

- ¿Entonces?

- (Gruñido)

- Yo te explico - intervino la celadora - Lo que pasa es que Vegeta salió al comedor y todas armaron un escándalo, yo solo alcance a escuchar los gritos de ¿YA VIERON? ¿YA VIERON? 

Voces de las demás celdas:

- ¿Como no lo íbamos a ver? ¡Muñeco!

- ¡YEAH!

- Es que miren que tiene talento el muchacho.

- ¡Esta como para comérselo! 

- ¡Con uno de esos hasta me ando casando!

(silbidos de admiración)

"Brujas desesperadas" pensó Vegeta. 

- Después - continuo la celadora -, comenzó la pelea de quien se iba sentar con él en el comedor, como Vegeta no le hizo caso a nadie lo arreglaron entre ellas. Bueno, "arreglaron" es un decir... 

- ¿Y? 

- Nada, que nadie comió, y nadie se sentó con nadie porque se arrojaron los platos, los cubiertos, las sillas y las mesas. Y ahora mis jefes no quieren que Vegeta salga al comedor, por lo que tendremos que encontrar una voluntaria que le traiga la comida a su celda.

De las demás celdas se escucho un aterrador coro de: ¡YO! ¡YO! ¡YO!.

Cuarto día en el tanque

Tu sabes que yo me muero por ti   
mi vida yo me muero por ti mi amor   
que necesito respiración de boca a boca   
porque en tu boca nació mi dolor   
yo quiero que me mates con un beso   
y otro beso para resucitar   
yo quiero que me des otro abrazo   
y en tus brazos yo quiero reventar. 

- ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Cállense! 

Coro de las demás celdas:

- Mendigo amargado ¡Mejor cállate tu!

- No empieces Vegeta.

- ¿Saben por que se queja? Es porque al muy nerd no lo dejamos estudiar ¿Verdad?

Vegeta no respondió. Le daba vergüenza admitir que era cierto. (N. De P. S.: ¿Vegeta? ¿Un Nerd? Noooooooooooo, para nada. Seria una de las señales del Apocalipsis.)

- ¿Que acaso no recuerdan con quien están hablando?- dijo finalmente- Soy el Gran Vegeta...

Alguien: Uy, que miedo.

- ... Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

Alguien: Uy, que honor ¿Y luego?

Quinto día en el tanque

Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, 

Got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above...  
I'm not that innocent 

Vegeta: ¡PUAJ! ¡¿Como pueden cantar semejante (Censurado)?!

Sexto día en el tanque

High, higher than the sun  
You shoot me from a gun  
I need you to elevate me here,  
At the corner of your lips  
As the orbit of your hips  
Eclipse, you elevate my soul  
I've lost all self-control  
Been living like a mole  
Now going down, excavation  
Higher now in the sky  
You make me feel like I can fly  
So high, ELEVATION  
- Ay mejor ya cállate Vegeta - se quejo la celadora -, o por lo menos canta un poco mas bajo.

Las metiches encerradas apoyaban a su príncipe:

- ¡No te dejes Vegeta! ¡Tu síguele!

- ¡Me canso que el muchacho tiene mucho talento! ^-^

- VE-GE-TA VE-GE-TA

- RE-DEE-MER RE-DEE-MER

- Gracia, gracias - Vegeta adopto el viejo lema de "Si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles" al ver que por mas que se quejara no conseguiría que se callaran y lo dejaran en paz (Además si no cantaba el, capaz que volvían a cantar temas de Britney Spears). Ahora se estaba divirtiendo bastante. 

- Mejor ponte a estudia Vege... - trato de convencerlo la celadora.

Coro de silbidos y abucheos.

Séptimo día en el tanque

Subió la tortilla (también la cerveza) 

Subieron la leche (también la cerveza) 

Subió el frijol (también la cerveza) 

Subieron los huevos(también la cerveza) 

Subieron la luz (también la cerveza) 

Subieron el gas (también la cerveza) 

Subieron el agua (también la cerveza) 

Subieron la renta (también la cerveza) 

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?   
¿Queeee pasoo?   
¿Qué fue lo que pasó?   
¿Queeee pasoo?   
¿Qué fue lo que/ ¿Qué fue loo que?   
Pensar que fue lo que pasó   
Nadie sabe que fue lo que pasó 

- Vaya Vegeta se ve que se esta divirtiendo - le dijo satisfecha Rachel después de un momento esperando a que se terminara el versito.

- Mjmm - sonrío el príncipe. 

- Le traje una buen noticia: Ya arregle que saliera, a mas tardar mañana vengo por usted para que se vaya a casa.

- ¿Salir? - pregunto vegeta con un tono de decepción.

Cuartel de las brujas:

- NOOOOOOOOOO, QUE NO SE VAYA.

- BUAAAAAAAAAAA.

- ¡NOOO! ¡VEGETA! ¡PÉGAME PERO NO ME DEJES!

- Ay no exageres Samantha.

- Entonces... ¡MÁTAME PERO NO ME OLVIDES!

- ¬_¬U

- ¿Nada mas saldría yo? - preguntó Vegeta.

- ¿Eh? Pues claro, ¿Que mas quería?

- Pueees... Que nos sacaras a todos.

- ¡¡¿A TODOS?!!

De las demás celdas empezaron la porras y los silbidos de aprobación.

Rachel sentía que toda su paciencia se acababa gota a gota.

- Pues no, no puedo. Me ha costado mucho trabajo y mas favores de los que me imaginaba conseguir que lo dejaran salir solo a usted ¡Y para que me salga con esa ridiculez!

- Pues si no salimos todos no sale nadie.

- Por favor píenselo, es su oportunidad, puede irse. Hágalo por favor.

- Uy no. Con lo tranquilo y a gusto que se esta uno en la cárcel.

Rachel: ...

- Si no nos sacas, por lo menos pide que nos mejoren algunas cosas, en lo que permanecemos aquí adentro - continuo Vegeta.

- Si cierto. Huele un resto a cotorrín vainillín en todas las celdas- se quejo alguien.

Rachel se despidió con frialdad de Vegeta y salió rápidamente.

- Cuanto a que si nos saca - dijo Vegeta - ¿Que les parece Cuartel?

- Ese es nuestro jefecito Vegeta - exclamo alguna entusiasta.

- Si hombre, luego festejan - dijo la celadora - ya es hora de la comida.

- Oigan, yo digo que hay que agradecerle a Vegeta que intente sacarnos - sugirió alguien entre risas.

- Siiiiiiii, paguémosle entre todas (je, je, je) ^-^ (N. De P. S. : ¿Quien se apunta? Levante la mano)

Vegeta: ¡Celadora!

Octavo día en el tanque

Will Always Be Hoping, Hoping.   
You Will Always Be Holding, Holding   
My Heart In Your Hand. I Will Understand.   
I Will Understand Someday, One Day.   
You Will Understand Always,   
Always From Now Until Then.   
When It Will Be Right, I Don't Know.   
What It Will Be Like, I Don't Know.   
We Live In Hope Of Deliverance From The Darkness That Surrounds Us.   
Hope Of Deliverance, Hope Of Deliverance.   
Hope Of Deliverance From The Darkness That Surrounds Us.   
- Rachel ¿Pero que te paso? ¿Te pegaron? - pregunto Vegeta.

- Mmmph, no... no - contesto toda amodorrada.

La pobre tenia aspecto de no haber dormido en toda la noche, con unas ojeras de mapache.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ya...

- ¿Ya que?

- Ya pueden salir.

- ¿Todos?  
- Todos.

Coro de:

- ¡EEEEEEHH! ¡SIQUITIBUM A LA BIM BOM BA! ¡SIQUITIBUM A LA BIM BOM BA! ¡A LA BIO! ¡A LA BAO! ¡A LA BIMBOMBA! ¡VEGETA! ¡RACHEL! ¡RA, RA, RA! ¡EEEEEEEHH!

(N. de P. S. : Porra alterna: ¡GOOOOOOYYAAA! ¡GOOOOOYYYAAA! ¡ CAHUN, CAHUN, RA, RA! ¡CAHUN, CAHUN, RA, RA! ¡GOOOOYYAAA!)

Celadora: "Puff, hasta que por fin se van a largar. Gracias Dios mío."

__

Nota sobre este capitulo: Nombres y personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Las canciones pertenecen a diferentes grupos y personas que ahorita no recuerdo (Bueno, a Paul McCartney y a U2 si) y son usadas sin fines de lucro, ni nada que se le parezca.


	2. Mr Cobain, Supongo

CAPITULO 2

MR. KOBAIN, SUPONGO

__

DEDICADO A:

THE BEATLES

Como si para Vegeta no fuera suficiente con estudiar, ahora tenia que hacerlo mientras que se sentía observado a cualquier parte que fuera. Sus excompañeras de prisión habían fundado una especie de club de admiradoras y no lo dejaban en paz ni a sol ni a sombra. (Y la verdad no se les puede culpar.)

Si sentaba frente a una mesa en la biblioteca, en la de al lado se encontraban ellas, haciendo comentarios y riéndose. También a la hora de comer, y siempre trataban de invitarlo, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre se negaba (muy extraño que un saiyajin se resista a una invitación a comer). Lo bueno es que no sabían donde vivía, pero temía que si no se cuidaba, pronto lo averiguarían.

El día del examen llego por fin, cuando Vegeta iba a entrar al edificio, prácticamente le cayeron encima, algunas gimoteando. Entre todas le regalaron un bolígrafo perdido en un mar de cintas de colores "para la buena suerte", que Vegeta dudo mucho en utilizar. 

El príncipe nunca en su vida había sentido mas vergüenza que en el momento en que las chicas sacaron una manta enorme en la que se leía "Buena suerte Gran Jefe" y "Nosotras (corazón) Vegeta". (N. De P. S.: Yo también)

Los resultados estuvieron listos unos días después, nunca pudieron aclararale la hora exacta en que saldrían a pegar las listas en la puerta principal ni cuanto tiempo iban a estar disponibles así que Vegeta tuvo que pasar la noche afuera del edificio, envuelto en una bolsa de dormir, con el rostro hacia la pared y nervioso por primera vez en su vida. Por mas que lo intentaba no podía conciliar el sueño, trataba de tranqulizarse diciéndose que no tenia importancia. 

- Es solo una gran estupidez, solo eso. No es importante. Quisiera ver al valiente que va a venir a quitarme mis armas.

- Así se habla Gran Jefe – dijo una voz a su lado.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y se encontró nada mas y nada menos que con parte de su club de fans, quienes habían decidido acompañarlo, equipadas con bolsas para dormir y termos con café.

El resultado del examen fue aprobatorio y el resultado del atrevimiento de las chicas fue que al príncipe casi le da un infarto.

Con los resultados en la mano Vegeta se presento en la oficina de Rachel, para que dejara de fastidiarlo.

- Excelente – sonrío ella.

- Aja. "Excelente", y... – le gruñó Vegeta.

Ella se levanto de su escritorio, le tendió la mano y dijo:

- Me alegra darle la bienvenida con nosotros.

- "Nosotros", si como no – respondió sarcásticamente tomando la mano de Rachel con la suya.

- Ahora que es oficial, solo le resta iniciar su entrenamiento y para ello necesito sus datos completos – Le tendió una hoja amarilla, con espacios en blanco para que lo llenara –. En cuanto me la entregue le asignare una misión en especial para probarlo.

Vegeta tomo la hoja y, con un tono helado pregunto:

- ¿Qué? Si no me equivoco, tu conoces perfectamente bien mis habilidades ¿Tienes que complicar las cosas? Esta situación comienza a cansarme.

- Claro que conozco su poder, y que ya tiene un titulo y cargo asignado pero esto tiene que hacerlo obligatoriamente. Es lo ultimo, ya después usted decidirá si prefiere unirse a algún escuadrón en especifico o trabajar independientemente.

- (Gruñido) ¿Cuándo tengo que entregara esta... esta... esta hoja?

- Mañana estaría bien.

Al salir de la oficina de Rachel, sus sombras, es decir, las ex presidiarias, lo recibieron como si hubiera escapado de alguna catástrofe. Hizo todo lo posible para safarse de ellas y termino huyendo a la carrera.

- Mira Samantha ¿Qué es eso que esta ahí tirado?

- ¿Mmmh?

La llamada Samantha era una chica rubia de ojos azules, con una armadura de acero pulido, se preciaba de manejar bien los dos cuchillos que había escogido como armas, aunque por el momento se los habían retirado después del numerito de haber estado en la cárcel. Se inclinó para recoger un papel amarillo del suelo del pasillo de las oficinas, cerca del despacho de Rachel.

- ¡Vaya es del Gran Jefe! Es el papel de información que le dieron, se le cayo cuando se nos escapó.

- Debemos dárselo ¿Sabes donde vive?

- Mmmh, no. Creo que solo Rachel lo sabe, pero no podemos preguntárselo, Misty.

Los ojos grises de Misty se iluminaron con un brillo travieso, se acomodo su larga melena azul, reflexionando.

- Hagámosle un favor al jefazo. Llenemos esto por el.

- ¿Estas loca? No nos sabemos sus datos completos.

- No hay problema, nunca leen esas hojas, nada mas les llegan y las guardan ¡Los de las oficinas son bien babas! 

- Bueeeno. Pero si Vegeta se enoja, yo no fui, nadie me vio y nadie puede probarlo.

Al día siguiente Vegeta llego al despacho de Rachel, a comunicarle la desaparición de su hoja.

- Rachel, creo que yo, tengo algo que decirte...

Rachel lo miraba de una manera extraña.

- ¿No será acerca de sus datos? Vegeta nunca me hubiera esperado esto de usted.

- ¿Eeh? Pero si no es para tanto, nada mas era una hojita. Una mas o una menos no se notara. De seguro tienen montones de ellas... - Vegeta inexplicablemente se puso muy nervioso.

- Si pero ninguna como la suya. Ah, y para la próxima no envíe a sus secretarias a entregármela.

- ¿A quienes?

- ¿Por qué no me había dicho antes que ese era su apellido? 

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- Pues lo que esta escrito aquí – le dijo con acento inocente, mostrándole la susodicha hoja, en la que estaba escrito lo siguiente:

NOMBRE COMPLETO:

Vegeta James Kobain Santana

ESTADO CIVIL:

****

SOLTERO

LUGAR DE NACIMIENTO:

Wodstook, Nueva York

FECHA DE NACIMIENTO:

15 de Agosto (adivinen el año)

DOMICILIO ACTUAL:
    
    Alacena Debajo de la Escalera. Privet Drive # 4, Little Whinging. Surrey.
    ESCOLARIDAD:
    Termino el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Casa Gryffindor (con excelentes calificaciones en sus OWLS y NEWTS).
    OCUPACION ANTERIOR:
    Bajista de un cuarteto, tocaba en el Club "Káiser Keller" en Hamburgo y en "The Cavern" en Liverpool y también tuvo una actuación especial en el Obi Wan en Shanghai.
    OCUPACION ACTUAL:
    Supervisor técnico en una planta nuclear.
    SEÑAS PARTICULARES:
    Un tatuaje de un sol en el hombro derecho, unas grecas negras en el brazo izquierdo, desde la muñeca hasta el cuello y un juego de palabras visual en el pecho (los primeros siete años que lo lleve, me parecía una buena idea).
    ES USTED ALERGICO A:
    La gente estúpida. (N de P. S.: Eso si es muy cierto)
    COMIDA FAVORITA:
    Caramelos Yelli Babies, cerveza de mantequilla, okonomiyaki y rosquillas con glaseado rosa.
    PASATIEMPO:
    Estar con el adorable club de admiradoras y coleccionar tarjetas de pokémon.
    ALGO QUE DECLARAR:
    Si. Vegeta (o sea yo) es el ser mas grandioso del universo.
    (Aparte, un montón de datos mas, como altura, peso, tipo de sangre, etc., etc., en los que alguien había jugado a las adivinanzas escribiendo cualquier cosa)
    Consto que todo lo escrito arriba es cierto
    Firma: (Un garabato que quería decir "Vegeta J. Kobain", sospechosamente borroneado)
    Vegeta estuvo a punto de hacer trizas el documento.
    - ¿QUIÉN... TE TRAJO... ESTE... PAPEL?
    Rachel siguió mirándolo de la misma manera extraña y le contestó:
    - Ya se lo dije, fueron sus secretarias, hace poco que salieron.
    - Yo noooooooo tengo ninguna secretaria. Dime los nombres y la descripción de las sabandijas que te trajeron esta... esta... esta... (gruñido intraducible e impublicable) tengo que aclararles un par de cosas.
    Rachel le dijo todo lo que considero necesario, sobre Misty y Samantha. Vegeta salió haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo para no azotar la puerta. Una vez afuera se dio cuenta de porque ella lo miraba de esa forma: se estaba aguantando la risa. Mientras buscaba a sus "secretarias" escuchó las carcajadas de Rachel, resonando por el pasillo.

Las culpables en cuestión estaban en la planta baja, planeando a donde irse de rol, después del gran favor hecho a su "Gran Jefe", cuando vieron la figura de su bienamado príncipe, quien estaba lanzando chispas por los ojos. Esa visión fue suficiente para que supieran dos cosas: 1. Vegeta ya estaba al tanto de lo que habían hecho. 2. No le hizo nada de gracia.

Quien sabe que hubiera sucedido, si a las chicas no se les hubiera prendido el foco para que utilizaran una de sus armas mas viejas y efectivas: el llanto. Y entre chillidos y lagrimas trataban de disculparse con su querido "todo". Entre el drama escenificado solo se entendían frases sueltas como mi príncipe chulo, no se me enoje, porque se va a arrugar y a poner feo, y no queremos que le suceda eso ¿verdad? (N. de. P. S.: ¿Verdad?); mientras le sacudían la ropa para quitarle el polvo y prometían lavarle y plancharle. En un acto desesperado, Samantha se abrazo a las botas del sayajin llorando a gritos. Al príncipe se le ablando un poco el corazón de ver a dos feroces y despiadadas soldados, guerreras y cazadoras, llorando a moco tendido. Se le siguió ablandando cuando el resto del club de admiradoras (a. Cuartel de las Brujas) al enterarse de lo sucedido llegaron rápidamente e intercedieron por sus compañeras. Se le termino de ablandar cuando entre todas decidieron invitarlo (arrastrarlo) a comer, para resarcir un poco el daño hecho y se lo llevaron a un restaurant-bar, en una de las zonas mas escondidas de la Ciudad de la luz, donde pidieron comida indiscriminadamente, y para pasarse los bocados, unas cuantas botellas.

Varios tequilas después:

- ... Y eso es lo que en realidad opino de Kakarotto. Pero si se lo dicen a alguien les juro que las mato.

- Y ya no esta molesto con nosotras jefazo – pregunto Samantha.

- Pues la verdad nunca estuve molesto – decía Vegeta –. Pero no es correcto que se metan en lo que no les importa y escriban tales tonterías.

- Pero no me va a negar que le pusimos un apellido bien padre – dijo Samantha.

- ¿Y de donde lo sacaron? – pregunto el príncipe.

- No me diga que no sabe nada de Nirvana y Carlos Santana. Pero si sabe canciones de U2, como la que canto en la cárcel...

- No se quien la cantaba, solo recordé la canción. Y no, no se nada de Nir... ¿que?

Corte a: Un coro de cazadoras desafinadas cantando canciones de Nirvana, para seguir con canciones de The Beatles y U2, finalizando con algo que ya no se entendía, nadie estaba sobrio.

- Arg – se despertó Vegeta, al día siguiente. Todavía estaba en la Ciudad de la Luz, pero en un lugar que nunca había visto. Se dio cuenta de que había pasado la noche en un parque, durmiendo en una banca de hierro pintada de verde. Se toco la cara, el diseño de la banca se le había marcado en una mejilla, sentía los músculos entumecidos por la mala noche, el frío por solo haber dormido con su traje azul de manga corta, y un sabor a centavo en la boca. - ¿Qué demonios...? Aug, me siento fatal... necesito un baño... y una aspirina... Bulma... me mataría si se enterara... (Ag) de que me emborrache y... acabe durmiendo con... con... – se asomo por debajo de la banca - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Nngg – le contesto la chica – Déjame dormir otro rato – ella se dio la vuelta, se hizo un ovillo y siguió durmiendo.

- Mmph - gruño el príncipe, sentándose en la banca, sintió una molestia en el brazo izquierdo, al examinarlo se dio cuenta de que tenia tatuadas unas grecas negras, bastante visibles, desde la muñeca hasta el cuello – ¡No es posible! ¡Esta es la ultima vez que les acepto sus invitaciones a comer! Ay, era un cuenton y... y... creo... creo que... lo acabe pagando yo... ¿Con que? No llevaba ni un clavo.

Durante mucho tiempo, el príncipe despertaría por las noches angustiado por esa interrogante e imaginándose lo peor.

__

Nota sobre este capitulo: Todo lo aquí utilizado es sin fines de lucro y pertenecen a sus respectivos autores: Toriyama, McFarlane, J.K. Rowlling (quien es muy cruel al tardarse tanto en publicar los libros de Harry Potter), Matt Groening (Creador de "La vida en el infierno" y creo que otra serie no muy conocida llamada "Los Simpsons") y etc.

Y no, no es que se me haya acabado la creatividad a la hora de dedicarle algo a los cuatro grandes, pero pense que con el glorioso nombre de esa increíble banda de bandas, padres de todos los músicos actuales y de todos los estilos musicales a partir de los sesenta (Especialmente, todos le copian el bajo a Sir Paul Mc Cartney. Y eso no lo digo yo, lo dice John Lennon) el grupo mas homenajeado, covereado, coleccionado, saqueado y pirateado de todos los tiempos, bastaba por el momento. (Eso sin mencionar que por su causa, nadie puede ser llamado "LO MAS GRANDE" y solo se tienen que conformar con quizá, tal vez, muy remotamente, si trabajan duro, les va bien y tienen mucha suerte, llegar a ser "Lo mas grande desde los BEATLES" (hago énfasis en "quizá"))


	3. Como ganar la guerra

CAPITULO 3

COMO GANAR LA GUERRA

__

DEDICADO A:

MI TIO MOISES, EL SER MAS SABIO DEL UNIVERSO (A sus hijas no porque me caen muy gordas)

La siguiente y ultima etapa en su preparación como cazador celestial, era el unirse a algún escuadrón y salir hacia el combate. De un tiempo para acá, la mayoría de los cazadores, no sabían hacia donde iban a pelear ni por que, pero a todos les daba igual, lo importante era poder romper caras y que no los arrestaran por ello (sin mencionar que podían ganar una condecoración y/o un bono). 

El cuartel general, de donde salían los escuadrones a sus batallas, era un edificio algo tosco para los estándares de la Ciudad de la Luz, con un salón espacioso en el que en ese momento se encontraba el grupo en el que se había "apuntado" el príncipe.

En total eran quince cazadores, mas aparte su líder que habría de llegar en cualquier momento. Entre ellas se incluían Samantha, Misty y la-chica-misteriosa-de-abajo-de-la-banca, quien resulto llamarse Kimmy. Vegeta, siguiendo su imperturbable costumbre, se había situado en un rincón, con los brazos cruzados, sin hablar con nadie, mientras las demás cazadoras platicaban, reían y hacían planes para pasársela lo mejor posible durante su misión.

Las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe y entro una imponente figura cubierta con una impresionante armadura con escamas metálicas que parecían de dragón. Era Rachel. Los barrio a todos con la mirada y con un acento severo ordeno:

- ¡A callar! ¡Quiero una sola hilera, todos viendo hacia mi!

Rápidamente las chicas hicieron lo que se les pidió, Vegeta se formo al final, con toda la calma del mundo, mientras Rachel quería fulminarlo con los ojos.

- Ahora, quiero toda su atención. Por esta vez van a tener bien clara su misión. En el planeta Lidee hay una guerra civil. Se han dividido en dos bandos y hemos ofrecido nuestros servicios a ambos grupos. Los dos tienen excelentes razones para librar la batalla... Razones que a nosotros no nos importan. Hemos hecho lo mas lógico que se puede hacer en este caso para decidir a que bando nos vamos a unir: escogimos al que nos daba mas dinero.

"Así que era esto" pensaba Vegeta. "Una dulce y adorable chica que trabaja en una oficina, en realidad es una exigente y feroz líder ¿Por qué no me sorprende?" (N. De P. S.: En realidad creo que no sorprendo a nadie)

- Estamos a punto de ponernos en camino. Recuerden que ningún imbécil bastardo gano una guerra muriendo por su patria o sus ideas. La gano haciendo que otro imbécil bastardo muriera por su patria o sus ideas. Pero no se preocupen, en cualquier caso tienen una recompensa asegurada. Si ganan, el premio es una gran cantidad en efectivo y en algunos casos una valiosa condecoración. ¿Alguien quiere saber que se obtiene si pierden? Si pierden el premio es estar despedidos ¿les ha quedado claro?

El Planeta Lidee era un remotisimo cuerpo celeste. En algunos aspectos, su tecnología estaba bastante adelantada, pero su cultura y creencias era de un pueblo muy supersticioso y un poco atrasado.

El escuadrón tenia que llegar a entrevistarse con el líder: el comandante Sparks. Un tipo que quería ser el general Patton, cuando en realidad no llegaba al sargento Matute. 

El lugar de la reunión era un campamento a kilómetros de cualquier lugar habitado, entre montañas. El comandante les hablo en la tienda de campaña mas grande que hacia las veces de sala de juntas, de planeación y para presentar proyecciones de cine los días de descanso.

- Muy bien señoritas – hablo el comandante, y al fondo se escucho un gruñido de desagrado por parte de Vegeta –. Esta misión es crucial para decidir el triunfo. Nuestros espías nos han revelado un dato de vital importancia: nuestros enemigos, el ejercito Blanco, tiene una nueva arma secreta. ¿Que es?, no lo sabemos. Pero si sabemos mas o menos quien estuvo trabajando en ella y sabemos exactamente donde esta. – Puso en la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación un mapa y una lista. El escuadrón de cazadores lo rodeo mientras el comandante señalaba un punto en el mapa -. La orden es avanzar sobre esta población, atravesar las enormes murallas que la rodean, acabar con la impresionante tropa que resguarda el arma secreta y apoderarnos de ella antes de que alguien apriete el botón de encendido. Todo en el menor tiempo posible para que no puedan llegarles refuerzos. Saldremos en una hora ¿alguna pregunta, damas?

Todos los cazadores negaron con la cabeza, Rachel examinaba la lista de los involucrados en la creación de la misteriosa arma y Vegeta gruñía mas fuerte, pero sin hacer lo que seguramente hubiera hecho en otros tiempos si alguien hubiera insistido en llamarle "dama".

En cierto modo el trabajo no era nuevo para Vegeta. Otra vez era un mercenario a las ordenes de algún fulano, que salía en misión a destruir ejércitos y poblaciones enteras. La diferencia estaba en que ahora tenia que dejar a alguien con vida si quería recibir su paga, además de que ni cuando era soldado de Freezer había llegado a un planeta tan lejano.

Para no llamar tanto la atención habían prescindido de las brillantes armaduras de cazadores, y todos llevaban sencillos uniformes de faena verde oscuro, con las pistolas y los cuchillos ocultos, las vainas de las espadas les golpeaban los muslos mientras cabalgaban. En lugar de algún tanque o nave moderna, a cada quien le dieron su propia montura: enormes caballos negros, de ojos verde brillante y crines color tormenta. Vegeta avanzaba montando un caballo que a pesar del permanente mal humor del príncipe, parecía haberle tomado aprecio; maldiciendo la hora en que se le ocurrió hacerle caso a Rachel. Pensando que si lo dejaran volar ya hubiera llegado y el sólito se hubiera encargado de la tropa enemiga y de la dichosa arma.

- ¡Señor Kobain! – grito Rachel - ¿Qué tanto esta murmurando?

La población en cuestión estaba protegida por una muralla de acero y cemento, que la rodeaba por completo. A primera vista parecía inexpugnable, claro que no desde el aire, penso Vegeta. Miró a Rachel y le pregunto:

- ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Tumbamos la puerta, entramos y los aplastamos – respondió tranquilamente.

- ¬_¬U

- ¡MUY BIEN ¡ ¡PREPÁRENSE PARA ENTRAR! – Grito Rachel alzando su espada con un gesto teatral, muy de acuerdo con la ocasión - ¡SEÑOR KOBAIN! ¡SIRVA DE ALGO Y ABRA LA PUERTA!

- ¿Me viste cara de tu portero? ¿Por qué demonios no lo haces tu?

- Porque soy tu superior. Y no vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono, a pesar de quien eres. Recuerda que los cazadores tenemos vidas aun mas largas que los sayajin, yo ya dirigía escuadrones de combate mucho antes de que naciera tu padre, mocoso irrespetuoso.

- Pero no me digas "Señor Kobain" – gruño desmontando - ¿Todas listas? Voy a echar esa condenada puerta abajo.

- ¡A las tres! – grito Samantha.

- ¡TRES! – gritaron las chicas a coro. Vegeta dio un solo disparo de energía y eso fue suficiente para derribar la puerta blindada, los soldados que estaban de guardia no podían creer lo que estaba pasando y tardaron mucho en defender sus posiciones. 

Los cazadores entraron al galope y aplastaron todo a su paso, incluyendo gente, cañones, tanques y edificios.

- ¡El arma esta en el edificio central! – grito Rachel – ¡Síganme! ¡Vegeta sigue cabalgando, no vueles, no es necesario!

Mientras bajo el nombrado edificio, en los laboratorios subterráneos, un soldado entraba precipitadamente al cuarto de control, en donde se encontraba el jefe de los científicos a cargo del proyecto.

- ¡Señor! ¡Señor! – gritaba alarmado – ¡Nos atacan! ya acabaron con nuestras defensas, vienen para acá. ¡Tiene que escapar y llevarse el arma principal como sea!

El científico, un hombre de edad avanzada, tranquilamente le respondió.

- De ninguna manera. Aunque hubiera alguna forma de llevarme el arma, no lo haría. Ya solo nos faltan algunas pruebas practicas y esta me parece una excelente oportunidad.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Supongo que ni siquiera usted esta enterado totalmente de lo que se trata el arma principal ¿No es cierto? Bien, alégrese porque esta a punto de averiguarlo.

El científico entro a un elevador y pulso los botones para ir hacia abajo, aun mas abajo de lo que ya se encontraba. Al llegar al ultimo nivel bajo tierra, entro a una habitación enorme. En el centro, con una serie de rayos láser que formaban una barrera estaba el arma principal. Su creador retiro uno a uno los barrotes luminosos, sirviéndose de una complicada serie de controles y la gigantesca mole comenzó a moverse entre la oscuridad.

Arriba, los cazadores derribaban la parte superior del edificio central.

- ¡Con cuidado! Nos pagan para apoderarnos del arma, no para destruirla – les gritaba Rachel.

- ¡Aquí no hay nada! – dijo Samantha – Solo un montón de trastos y aparatos inservibles, si esta es su gran arma secreta, pobrecitos.

- ¡Esto ya me hartó! – se quejó Vegeta, desmontando - ¡A un lado!

Con un disparo de energía demolió lo que quedaba del edificio, dejando una gran área despejada, revelando las entradas a las instalaciones subterráneas. 

- ¡Buen trabajo Vegeta! – lo felicito Rachel –. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, a menos de que yo te lo ordene.

Todos se acercaron a echarle un vistazo a los restos del elevador y las escaleras de emergencia.

- Ahora entremos y terminemos con esto – dijo Vegeta.

- No espera – lo detuvo Rachel –. Debemos tener cuidado, no sabemos lo que puede haber abajo.

- Ya sabemos lo que hay – gruño el príncipe –. Un arma misteriosa, que es a lo que venimos.

- Pero hay algo que no esta bien, los datos que leí... eran algo muy extraño, la gente que estaba involucrada, eran toda clase de científicos, incluidos varios biólogos y genetistas. 

- ¿Insinúas que es una especie de arma biológica o un monstruo creado artificialmente? – pregunto Misty.

- ¡Ja! – se rió Vegeta –. Sea lo que sea, puedo con ello. Depues de todo soy el príncipe de los Sayajin y no le tengo miedo a ningu...

En ese momento se sintió un temblor y en el suelo se abrió una grieta frente al escuadrón de la que salió una asquerosa lombriz gigante de aproximadamente 40 metros, con la piel cubierta de ácido y una boca enorme, con tres pequeñas antenas en la cabeza, que después descubrirían que eran sus ojos, como en los caracoles de la tierra.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaarrrrrrgggggg!!!!!!!!! – gritaron todos menos Vegeta - ¿Qué demonios es eso?

La mayoría penso en salir corriendo. Los caballos se asustaron bastante y salieron en estampida, tirando a sus jinetes y atropellando a quien se les pusiera en frente.

Rachel era quien menos podía creerlo.

"¡El arma secreta!... ¡Es un monstruoso gusano! ¿En que estaban pensando? Creo que es hora de darle a Vegeta la oportunidad que tanto quería".

- ¡Oye! – le grito al sayajin –. Aquí tienes lo que buscabas. Demuéstranos si eres tan bueno.

- ¡Jefe! – Gritaron Kimmy, Samantha y Misty - ¿Qué le pasa?

El pobre estaba completamente paralizado. Pálido, pálido y con los ojos abiertos y redondos como platos. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero de su garganta solo salieron unos cuantos sonidos ahogados. La lombriz se movió en su dirección. Por un momento, parecía que lo estaba mirando con sus tres ojos. Vegeta no se movió, ni siquiera cuando uno de esos ojos lo recorrió de arriba abajo lo suficientemente cerca como para que hubiera podido tocarlo con solo estirar la mano. Tampoco hizo absolutamente nada cuando el monstruo abrió la boca y se lo trago entero.

Todos los cazadores: ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 

- ¡DEMONIOS! - gritaba Samantha - ¡ESA COSA SE COMIO AL JEFE!

- ¡Que manera mas desagradable de morir! - comentó Rachel -. Sobre todo para el. En fin. Pobrecito.

El resto de los cazadores: ¬_¬U ?

- ¡No se queden ahí paradas! ¡No querían tanto a su jefe! ¡Pues denle su merecido a esa asquerosidad!

Lo siguiente fue una serie de ataques energéticos que rebotaron en la piel de la lombriz. El ácido que le chorreaba derretía el pavimento y las armas de los cazadores.

- ¿Cómo podemos acabar con esa cosa?

Esa era una buena pregunta, no le hacían ningún daño y a todas les daba demasiado asco acercársele. El monstruo avanzaba y amenazaba con devorarlos, y nadie quería sufrir el mismo humillante destino de Vegeta. De pronto, a la mitad del cuerpo de la lombriz se detecto un movimiento decididamente irregular. Después de su interior salió el filo de una espada a gran velocidad, luego se metió y volvió a salir rápidamente varias veces. La lombriz cayo pesadamente y de su cuerpo salió el príncipe de los sayajin, quien, en un ataque de pánico se había abierto camino a golpe de espada a través del cuerpo de la criatura que se lo había comido.

Trabajosamente terminó de salir, puso sus dos pies sobre el pavimento, al lado del "arma secreta", dirigió a las cazadoras una mirada vacía, dio tres pasos de borracho y aterrizo en el suelo con un soponcio.

Las cazadoras llevaron en hombros a la Ciudad de la Luz, a un Vegeta completamente petrificado, pero victorioso. 

Esta aventura anecdótica termino bien, después de todo. El General Sparks no lamento la destrucción del arma secreta, porque también le daban asco las lombrices. Su ejercito ganó la guerra y los cazadores celestiales fueron debidamente recompensados, especialmente Vegeta, quien, aparte de un bono recibió una condecoración y una felicitación de parte de Rachel. Su club de Fans decidió darle también un premio, o por lo menos una compensación por el mal rato sufrido. Pero se tardaron demasiado en decidir algo adecuado. Además no encontraron medio de dárselo porque paso mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a ver a Vegeta en la Ciudad de la Luz.


End file.
